First Time
by AlmarMURM7
Summary: Dawn y Kenny quedan solos es casa y ambos están a punto de experimentar unas de las mejores experiencias de su vida. Su primera vez. ADVERTENCIA: LEMON.


**La primera vez**

**Bueno este es mi primer fic lemon y es de una de mis parejas favoritas, el Penguinshipping,espero les guste.**

**Ni Pokemon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. **

Empezaba a caer la noche sobre el pequeño y tranquilo pueblo de Hojas Gemelas. En una de las casas se encontraba una chica de nombre Dawn, de 19 años, y con cabello y ojos azules. Esta vivía con su madre Johanna pero en ese momento se encontraba sola porque ella había tenido que salir del pueblo por un par de días.

Fue entonces cuando el timbre de la casa sonó y Dawn se dirigió a abrir la puerta:

-Hola amor,-dijo un chico un poco mas alto que ella mostrándole una sonrisa.

-Kenny,hola- dijo ella abrazando al chico, y este devolviendo el abrazo.

El muchacho Kenny era su novio desde hace dos años, tenia el cabello color marrón y ojos negros y era un año mayor que ella, se conocían prácticamente de toda la vida ya habían ido juntos a la guardería y ambos tenían el mismo sueño de ser coordinadores y estaban muy cerca de cumplirlo.

-Llegas tarde- dijo Dawn en un tono de regaño.

-Si lo se y lo siento-dijo Kenny riendo un poco nervioso y poniendo su mano detrás de su cabeza.

-Bueno, no importa, lo bueno es que ya estas aquí- dijo ella acercándose para darle un beso en los labios.

A Kenny le encantaba cuando Dawn lo besaba, ya que él siempre había estado enamorado de ella, la quería desde que iban a la guardería y hasta a veces le costaba creer que era su novia porque le había costado mucho decirle lo que sentía por ella, pero Dawn en el fondo siempre lo quiso y se puso muy contenta cuando este se le declaro.

Luego entraron a la casa y Dawn dijo:

-Bueno, de todas formas llegaste a tiempo.

-¿A tiempo para que?-dijo el confundido y arqueando la ceja.

-Para que me ayudes a limpiar mi habitación- dijo ella muy sonriente.

-Q-q-que p-pero porque quieres que haga eso, además a mi no me gusta limpiar ni arreglar,- se quejo el.

- Lo harás porque eres mi novio y me quieres y yo te quiero, además no dejaras que yo haga todo el trabajo verdad?,- dijo ella colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kenny y haciendo su mejor cara de "perrito", porque sabia que él no podía resistirse a eso.

Y en efecto, cuando Dawn hacia esa cara Kenny no podía decirle que no, finalmente derrotado suspiro y dijo:

-De acuerdo "Dee-Dee" te ayudare,-sonrió.

-Si sabia que los harías,- dijo Dawn felizmente frotando su nariz con la de él.

-Vamos,-dijo tomando la mano de Kenny y dirigiéndose a su habitación

Terminaron de arreglar la habitación en casi 2 horas, porque vaya que estaba hecha un desastre y ambos terminaron muy cansados.

-Vaya Dawn, no pensé que tu habitación estuviera mas sucia que la mia,- dijo Kenny recostándose en la cama.

-¡Oye!,- dijo ella un tanto ofendida sentándose a la par de él.

-Es broma,- rio el abrazándola y besándola en la mejilla.

- Eres un idiota.

-Yo también te quiero "Dee-Dee"

Dicho esto Dawn se abalanzo sobre Kenny abrazándolo y como queriendo "atacarlo" pero él fue mas astuto que ella y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-¡Basta ya Kenny, detente!,- decía Dawn sin poder controlar la risa.

-Que decías que yo era un idiota,- dijo el en un tono burlesco y colocándose encima de ella.

-¡Si pero eres el idiota que mas amo!,- dijo ella casi riéndose.

Al escuchar eso Kenny dejo de hacerle cosquillas y comenzó a besarla, pero este beso era muy distinto a otros, este estaba lleno de pasión y deseo y podían sentir sus lenguas dentro de la boca del otro.

-Yo también te amo Dawn,- dijo el terminado el beso- Y te deseo- susurro en su oído.

Dawn no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar esas palabras, ella amaba a Kenny y estaba muy decidida y segura de que quería que su primera vez fuera con el.

-Pero no te preocupes no vamos a hacer nada que tu no quieras,- dijo el con la intención de levantarse.

-No espera,- dijo ella deteniéndolo y colocando sus manos en la cara de el- Yo si quiero hacerlo… y también te deseo… te amo demasiado…

Dicho esto volvieron a besarse como lo habían hecho hace un momento con la misma intensidad y pasión. Kenny comenzó a besar el cuello de Dawn y estaba no podía evitarlo y soltaba unos leves gemidos, no cabía duda de que querían entregarse el uno al otro. Era en esos momentos cuando la ropa estorbaba, entonces Dawn se deshizo de la camiseta que traía puesta Kenny y pudo admirar el buen formado torso se su novio y empezó a tocarlo. Los besos y caricias no paraban, Kenny hizo lo mismo y rápidamente le quito la blusa a Dawn quedando esta solo con su brasier puesto.

Pero esto no fue por mucho tiempo, ya que Kenny prosiguió a quitárselo dejando al aire libre sus senos y este se quedo observándolos.

-¿Q-que sucede?.- pregunto ella completamente sonrojada.

- E-e-eres hermosa Dawn, demasiado hermosa,- respondió el igual de sonrojado que ella.

Cuando dijo esto coloco sus manos en sus senos y empezó a acariciarlos, para después pasar a lamer y a mordisquear suavemente sus pezones. Dawn no podía parar de gemir, le encantaba tal situación y lo único que podía hacer era enredar sus dedos en el cabello de su amado y pegaba más su cabeza al cuerpo de ella.

Después Kenny comenzó a bajar y a besar su vientre, y seguidamente le quito la falda y las bragas para dejarla totalmente desnuda, y llego a su zona mas intima la cual comenzó a lamer. Sus manos siempre seguían acariciando sus senos. Dawn no paraba de gemir de puro placer y no podía dejar de repetir el nombre de su amado. Kenny sentía como algo crecía en su entrepierna, sin duda alguna esta era una de las mejores experiencias que ambos podían sentir.

Dawn detuvo a Kenny y se coloco encima de él, diciéndole en una voz muy sensual:

-Ahora es mi turno…

Dicho esto quito sus pantalones quedando el solamente en bóxer, mostrando un gran bulto que resaltaba, era muy notable que estaba excitado.

Dawn quito el bóxer y pudo observar el miembro excitado de su novio y lo introdujo a su boca y empezó a lamerlo, haciendo que Kenny se retorciera de placer y empezara a jadear, eso se sentía tan bien. Cuando ambos se satisficieron en ese punto Kenny se coloca encima de Dawn, se deseaban, ya no podían detenerlo, era ahora o nunca.

-Kenny, hazlo ya por favor,- suplico ella.

Entonces Kenny obedeció y se introdujo lenta y suavemente en ella para no lastimarla. Lo único que Dawn pudo hacer fue enterrar sus uñas en la espalda de Kenny y esta tenia una expresión de dolor en el rostro, él lo noto.

-¿Te encuentras bien, quieres que continúe?,- pregunto el con un tono de preocupación.

-No, yo estoy bien, no te preocupes, continua por favor, no te detengas,- contesto ella muy segura de lo que decía.

Y así fue, Kenny siguió penetrándola suavemente y Dawn también empezó a mover sus caderas para que la acción fuera más rápida. Poco a poco el dolor fue desapareciendo y comenzaba a convertirse en puro placer, ambos lo estaban disfrutando al máximo. Dawn enrollo sus piernas en los muslos de Kenny para que este no pudiera separarse. Los gemidos de ambos no paraban y mas los de Dawn que no paraba de decir: -_Mmm.. si Kenny, no pares por favor, ve mas rápido…-_

Kenny comenzó a ir muy rápido y por fin el orgasmo llego par ambos y habían quedado satisfechos. En la habitación solo se podía escuchar la respiración agitada por parte de los dos, y finalmente Dawn recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Kenny y podía escuchar su corazón latir a mil por hora. Al cabo de unos minutos la respiración se torno normal y Kenny fue el primero en hablar:

-¿Dawn?

-Hmmm..

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti…

Y se fundieron en un tierno y largo beso hasta que él dijo en un tono muy pícaro:

-Aunque sabes una cosa, creo que si queremos mejorar en esto hay que seguir "practicando".

Dawn no pudo evitar reír ante aquella declaración.

-Pues por mi no hay ninguna problema, tenemos toda la noche para "practicar".

Y repitieron lo que había pasado hace unos momentos atrás, "practicando", haciendo el amor toda la noche, como dos personas que en verdad se amaban y se amarían para toda la vida.

_Fin._

**Pues ahí esta la verdad lo pensé mucho antes de subir esta historia pero al final me decidí hacerlo,** **se acepta todo tipo de comentarios tanto buenos como malos, hasta la próxima .**


End file.
